Les couleurs chaudes
by ktyggsoshi
Summary: La mort de sa mère a fait réaliser à Steve bien des choses mais il y en a deux qu'il a particulièrement retenu : la première est que Bucky et lui s'aiment à en crever depuis des années sans rien dire ; la seconde est qu'il est temps que l'un d’eux fasse quelque chose pour leur donner ce qu'ils attendent depuis trop longtemps maintenant. [AU mais quelques infos des films :)]


Steve ne va pas mieux. La douleur est encore trop présente, la blessure trop fraîche, le trou trop gros.

Seul dans l'appartement que sa mère s'est amusé à redécorer pour le rendre plus chaleureux (et oublier à quel point il pouvait être sinistre ; délabré comme l'est devenue la plus importante femme de sa vie après l'annonce de son cancer) il se demande si ce n'est pas sa présence à elle qui apportait cette chaleur particulière à l'endroit finalement.

Aujourd'hui, les objets trouvés dans les brocantes, les peintures de sa génitrice accrochées partout sur les murs, les fleurs qui s'éteignent (comme lui, comme elle), rien de tout cela ne calme les tremblements et le froid que la perte de sa mère provoque dans tout son corps.

Les mains de Douleur déchire sa peau, traverse l'intérieur de son corps avec sauvagerie pour venir écraser son pauvre petit cœur entre ses paumes meurtrières.

 _Il fait si froid..._

Sur le dossier d'une chaise, le foulard que Steven lui a offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Noir. L'association à la mort est frappante et il se demande comment il a pu ne pas y penser en l'achetant.

Les choses auraient-elles été différents s'il lui avait offert une couleur plus chaude ?

Non, probablement. Mais Steve se sent tout de même coupable. C'est plus fort que lui, sa mère lui a toujours appris l'importance d'aimer les autres, ou tout du moins de ne pas les détester. Alors, même si la maladie est la seule coupable pour lui avoir arraché sa mère, il ne peut se résoudre à la haïr.

On aura beau lui dire que la maladie n'est pas une personne, une part de lui pensera toujours le contraire ; pour avoir entendu ses grands-parents lui supplier, paumes collées l'une contre l'autre et levées vers le ciel, de ne pas leur enlever leur petit rayon de soleil. Pour avoir vu le regard sombre de la victime fixer un point invisible de sa chambre avec une telle colère que celle-ci ne pouvait pas simplement être destinée au vide. Et pour avoir entendu la grande blonde insulter le cancer, le maudire de la forcer à abandonner sa petite lumière. Sa petite lumière à présent obligée de se débrouiller seul dans un monde qui n'a jamais eu la moindre trace de compassion pour lui. Dans un monde qui s'acharne à lui briser les jambes pour qu'il ne puisse plus se relever et ça depuis qu'il est capable de s'en servir.

Oui, son entourage a bien trop traité la maladie comme une personne, une monstrueuse personne, pour que Steve ne l'a voit pas comme telle.

Sa tristesse semble glisser en de longs filets autour de son cœur. Ils finissent par s'emmêler et former d'interminables noeuds que le souvenir de sa mère serre avec force, accentuant son malheur à l'en rendre physique.

La mort de sa mère a été aussi dure pour elle que son absence l'est pour le blond.

Sa mère, si forte au début. Si courageuse. Si soucieuse de lui. Prête à cacher sa douleur pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Et si désolé quand ses larmes ont coulé quelques heures avant sa fin.

Des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Avant ce jour-là Mme. Rogers semblait être un héros que rien ne pouvait atteindre, le meilleur des soldats sur le champ de bataille de leur vie. Et ses premières et dernières larmes déversées sans autorisation sur ses joues autrefois pleines ont été autant de balles qui sont venus se planter dans la poitrine de l'enfant, déchirant la chair avec autant de force que la détresse de sa mère.

Chaque perle salée, une munition pour remplir le fusil de la maladie plante à côté d'elle, juste devant lui.

Un assassin, deux victimes. Ravagé par la maladie la mère et le fils. Pas de la même manière. La vie est injuste.

Sarah lui a toujours dit de faire attention avec l'alcool. Une bouteille de whisky devant lui, il hésite à l'avaler cul sec. Sa mère reviendra-t-elle s'il désobéit ? Passera-t-elle le pas de leur porte une nouvelle fois pour lui enlever la bouteille des mains et le serrer dans ses bras ? Lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça ?

 _Non, j'ai besoin de toi._

Il boit. Une première gorgée. Longue, brûlante. Mais seulement une gorgée. Incapable de vider ne serait-ce que la moitié de la bouteille. Il entend presque la mort se moquait de lui, dire entre deux éclats de rire qu'il n'est même pas fichu de faire revenir sa mère.

Il est faible. Sa mère a usé toutes ses forces dans la bataille, lui n'en a jamais eu.

Pourtant, quelques secondes après la première rasade, la porte s'ouvre.

Battements accélérés par l'espoir dans sa poitrine. Cet espoir vicieux qui court plus vite, plus facilement dans ses veines que le liquide qu'il vient d'ingurgiter.

Steve, si petit et si fragile, toujours plus lent que les autres, toujours le premier essoufflé. Même la réalité n'a jamais cessé de le dépasser. Mais à cet instant, en entendant la porte céder sous des coups, des bruits de pas rapides dans le couloir, l'espoir vient le prendre sur son dos et réussi à passer devant la réalité. Il trébuche et Steve ne le remarque même pas.

C'est totalement insensé, improbable, que ce soit sa mère mais pourtant... Le coeur gonflé par l'envie de la voir, le blond ne songe même pas un instant que celle-ci a les clés de leur appartement et qu'elle n'a donc pas besoin de cogner contre cette porte abîmée par les années que le cancer a refusé de lui accorder.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent et Steve se retrouve face à des cheveux noirs, trop noirs. Trop court aussi. Et des yeux gris, trop gris.

Sa mère avait des cheveux blonds, comme lui. Des cheveux dorés qui rendaient encore plus impressionnant le bleu de ses yeux ; des rayons de soleil se reflétant à la surface de l'océan.

Mais Steve est heureux de voir ces yeux gris qu'il connaît tant. Ces yeux qui ne sont pas froids comme leur couleur mais tendres, affectueux chaque fois qu'il se pose sur le petit maigrichon qu'il a été et dont il reste quelques traces.

« J'ai... J'ai appris pour ta- »

Bucky ne termine pas sa phrase, conscient du mal que ce serait infliger à son meilleur ami.

Steven sait la raison de sa venue, à quoi bon la dire à voix haute si ce n'est agrandir la plaie déjà bien trop profonde ?

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Oh Steve... »

La première voix qu'il entend depuis qu'on lui a annoncé l'horrible nouvelle, la première voix réelle en tout cas. Avant il entendait sa mère ; une voix lointaine comme si elle provenait de l'autre côté d'un voile, une voix froide et fantomatique. Celle de son aîné est bien réelle. Plus proche, plus chaude, tremblante à cause de l'émotion. La voix de sa mère n'en n'avait aucune. Celle de James en est chargé, secoué.

Steve est toujours assis dans le canapé sur lequel il s'est effondré après être rentré de l'hôpital où Sarah l'a quitté. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il est resté là. Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Le temps s'est arrêté au même moment que le coeur de sa mère. Il se souvient simplement d'avoir acheté une bouteille de whisky et encore, le souvenir est vague, il ne se souvient même plus avoir pris la boisson et payé.

Bucky le regarde, lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert même si sa souffrance n'est absolument pas dissimulée. Mais Buck c'est différent. Buck ne lit pas que sa souffrance mais aussi ses nombreux et différents tons ; la souffrance de la perte, la souffrance de ne pas avoir pu la retenir, la souffrance d'être encore là, de ne pas avoir eu le droit d'échanger leur place, la souffrance des souvenirs, la souffrance d'un sourire bienveillant, sourire maintenant trop vif qui écorche le pauvre organe qui le maintient en vie. Un souvenir à l'image d'une lame aiguisée.

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

James Barnes est prudent dans ses mots. Comme un funambule marchant sur un fil, beaucoup trop haut dans le ciel pour que la chute ne soit pas mortelle.

Steve ne lui fait pas répéter. Il se lève lui-même d'un bond et fonce dans les bras de son ami, croisant les siens autour de son cou. Il le serre fort, le colle à lui ; il a besoin de le ressentir, de s'assurer de sa présence, de sa réalité, s'assurer que ce n'est pas le méchant espoir qui essaie de lui jouer un tour.

Maintenant que sa mère n'est plus, Bucky est la seule réalité qu'il se sent heureux d'accepter.

James pose une main sur le haut de son dos, entre ses omoplates et l'autre vient enrouler sa taille.

Il y a tellement de choses que ce dernier aimerait dire mais les mots et les phrases se mélangent. Il a peur de dire quelque chose de travers.

Les jambes du blond tanguent dangereusement, la perte essaie de lui briser les os avec son énorme marteau alors il s'accroche encore plus fort à son ami, son rocher au milieu de cette mer agitée de tristesse.

« Ne me lâche pas, ne me lâche surtout pas... »

L'appel a l'aide que Barnes perçoit dans la voix du blond est aussi fort que s'il le lui criait à travers un mégaphone et cela serre le cœur du plus vieux, il resserre sa prise.

Steven n'est peut-être pas très musclé ni très fort mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de se battre jusque-la, bien qu'il en pense le contraire.

Steven est aussi combattant qu'il est borné.

Quand les brutes de son école voulaient le frapper parce qu'il était une victime facile, même si Bucky devait souvent accourir pour terminer les combats à sa place, le blond avait au moins l'audace de les commencer, il ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds.

Quand son professeur de sport lui interdisait de courir avec les autres élèves en raison de son souffle court, même s'il s'arrêtait au bout de deux tours, Steve courait quand même.

Quand le médecin lui disait qu'il ne serait jamais très costaud ni athlétique, le jeune garçon continuait quand même d'apprendre la boxe avec son meilleur ami. Même si l'apprentissage et les combats étaient difficiles.

Oui, Steven Rogers s'est toujours battu, a toujours tenu tête aux autres et à la vie. Il aurait pu abandonner, se résoudre à être ce que l'on pensait de lui, mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

C'est la première fois que le noiraud le voit s'effondrer. Et c'est tristement effrayant.

Son cadet en larmes dans ses bras, Buck aurait souhaité qu'ils aient le même cœur, qu'il le partage en deux pour que la douleur du plus jeune soit moins forte, moins intense. Il voudrait même la supporter pour deux, épargner Steve comme il s'efforce continuellement de le faire.

James n'est pas particulièrement proche de ses parents, et encore il y a là un doux euphémisme.

Son père est un alcoolique violent et sa mère une femme bouffée par la dépression. Des parents aussi bien instables qu'absents. La seule chose pour laquelle il leur est reconnaissant c'est de lui avoir donné la vie parce qu'elle lui a permis de croiser celle de Steve.

Steve qui est une mère et un père en même temps. Steve qui est sa famille à lui tout seul. Steve dont les bras sont un foyer, une maison rassurante et protectrice. Steve qui du haut de ses quarante kilos lui offre de l'amour au centuple.

Steve qui est peut-être un peu plus que tout ça, au final.

Il place son affection pour le plus jeune juste à côté de celle du blond pour sa mère et ressent encore plus férocement le deuil de ce dernier.

Ne serait-il pas dans le même état s'il perdait son cadet ?

Égoïste pendant un instant il perd ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son ami pour y déposer un baiser. Rapide, chaste. Comme une goutte de pluie. Et il aimerait en être une, faire glisser ses lèvres comme elle glisserait elle, descendre le long de ses cheveux pour passer derrière son oreille, longer son cou et se perdre entre le t-shirt et sa peau.

Bucky se reprend, il n'a pas le droit de penser ça. En temps normal mais là encore moins.

Quelques minutes après, ou quelques heures, la notion du temps semble vraiment se perdre ici, les pleurs de Rogers se tarissent, la blessure non.

Celui-ci s'écarte et c'est comme si un froid glacial venait brusquement se répandre en chacun d'eux à nouveau, comme si le seul moyen de le réchauffer été de rester l'un contre l'autre. Corps contre corps, peau contre peau pour l'étouffer.

Le cadet pose son front contre celui de son ami, ses mains ayant remplacé ses bras de chaque côté de son cou et effectuant à présent des arabesques invisibles sur celui-ci de façon inconsciente. Tous deux ferment les yeux, le souvenir meurtrier n'attendant que ça pour revenir danser derrière les paupières closes du blond.

« Elle est morte Buck... Elle est morte et moi j'ai l'impression de mourir aussi... »

 _Sans toi je n'aurais même pas hésité à la rejoindre. Vous étiez tout ce que j'avais. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. La seule douceur de ma réalité. La couleur la plus chaude._

Là encore, Bucky ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se sent impuissant face à la détresse de la plus belle personne de sa vie.

Steve si souriant avant, même quand les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Steve si bon envers les autres, sans cesse à vouloir bien faire malgré sa légendaire maladresse. Une maladresse aussi attachante que ses sourires.

Steve et son sens de l'humour ridicule mais son rire si contagieux que Bucky pourrait rire aux larmes à la plus nulle de ses blagues.

Steve et son envie constante de le rendre heureux ; au point de voler un gros gâteau chez le pâtissier du coin quand il n'avait pas de quoi l'acheter et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en faire un digne de ce nom.

Steve si similaire à lui au fond. Si prêt à tout.

Et le voilà, de nouveau attaqué à coup de fusil par la vie. Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez fait de mal.

James pose un nouveau baiser sur le front du blond. Il n'a pas envie de lui dire que ça va aller, pas alors qu'il n'en est pas sûr lui-même.

« Je suis là Stevie, et je reste autant de temps qu'il le faudra, autant de temps que tu le voudras, d'accord ? Et tu peux me demander n'importe quoi.

\- N'importe quoi... ?

\- N'importe quoi. Même de faire le tour du monde en sprint pour te ramener tous les joyaux de la terre. »

 _Même si tu restes le plus beau._

Steve aimerait sourire mais les coins de sa bouche n'arrivent pas à se relever, obstinément dirigé vers le bas comme le dernier endroit où reposera sa mère.

« Tu... Tu peux commencer par m'aider à finir cette bouteille... ? »

Le plus petit lance un regard vers l'objet en question.

« Je n'ai pas envie de la gaspiller et je serai incapable de la finir tout seul. »

Bucky hoche la tête sans montrer la pointe d'hésitation qui traverse son esprit.

L'alcool n'est pas le remède, ça va anesthésier la douleur pendant quelques heures mais après elle reviendra plus vive parce que l'alcool n'est que le temps de pause sur un ring de boxe. Une fois que le match reprend, que l'adversaire est de nouveau gonflé d'énergie, il attaque plus fort, donne les coups les plus dévastateurs parce que l'issue du combat est la seule chose qui compte.

Il ne dit pas cela à Steve mais prend sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer vers le canapé. De toute façon quand le combat reprendra, Buck sera là pour l'aider à mettre son ennemi au tapis, comme à chaque fois.

Eux deux contre les super-méchants.

Steve ne reste assis que deux secondes avant de constater qu'ils n'ont pas de verres et partir en chercher ; pas que boire au même goulot les dérange mais l'idée de boire chacun leur tour à quelque chose d'enfantin au goût du blond qui ne veut plus jamais en être un.

Une fois servi les deux hommes boivent la première tournée en silence et rapidement. Faire monter le liquide au cerveau avant tout, mettre un pansement bon marché pour retenir le saignement quelques temps.

Au deuxième verre Steven, le regard plongé dans son liquide ambré, demande d'une voix sérieuse :

« Tu crois que l'alcool se vendrait moins si les gens étaient toujours heureux ? »

Bucky prend le temps de réfléchir à la question. Ses yeux s'égarent sur le profil de son ami. Il est beau. Beau à en perdre la tête, à vouloir en décrocher les étoiles pour lui en remettre dans ses yeux quand il perd les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas... Les gens trouveraient toujours une raison de boire. Faire la fête, ne plus stresser avant un rendez-vous, célébrer une occasion particulière... Et puis certains savent apprécier le vin ou le whisky pour le goût et non pour noyer quelque chose. Mais c'est vrai que l'alcool est devenu le mouchoir avec lequel on essuie ses larmes maintenant... »

Steve se retient de dire que si sa mère était encore là, c'est elle qui aurait essuyé ses larmes. Il se retient aussi de dire qu'il préfère quand c'est Bucky qui les enlève. Qu'avec lui c'est plus tendre, plus agréable. Qu'il préfère sentir ses doigts au coin de ses yeux quand il les chasse que l'alcool qui lui brûle la gorge quand il les ravale. Il se contente juste de répondre :

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre un poète maudit. Si tu parlais comme ça devant les gros lourds qui me cherchaient des problèmes au collège, ce n'est plus moi qu'ils auraient eu envie de taper. »

Un sourire faux étend les lèvres de Steven. Après s'être montré vulnérable devant son ami, il tente de se rapatrier dans sa carapace.

Le noiraud le voit et lui aussi rassemble toute sa volonté pour lui offrir un sourire complètement feint.

Ils sont pathétiques. Ils vont mal, ils le savent, mais ils balancent tout de même deux pauvres faux-sourires. Pathétiques.

« Poète maudit ou pas, j'ai toujours le plus beau crochet du droit de toute la ville ! Personne ne peut m'approcher ! »

 _Sauf toi, Stevie. Tu peux t'approcher aussi près que tu le souhaites, faire ce que tu veux, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais accepter n'importe quoi venant de toi._

« Je dois vraiment te rappeler la fois où le gros Hendrick t'a choppé par les cheveux pour envoyer ta tête contre un mur ?

\- Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Déjà il faisait trois tonnes de plus que moi, et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toutes les saucisses de son pays qu'il s'envoyait entre chaque cours, et en plus ce jour-là je n'étais vraiment pas en état de me battre par ta faute je te rappelle ! »

/

Steve avait reçu son premier joint ce jour-là. Une grande du lycée lui avait donné pour rigoler parce qu'elle était persuadée que le blond se mettrait à paniquer et irait tout raconter à sa mère.

La grande rousse se fichait des conséquences, elle avait déjà prévu une excuse en béton. Elle voulait juste se moquer un peu de ce collégien à l'allure peu virile qui vivait près de chez elle. Juste le voir paniquer et perdre tous ses moyens, passer le temps, en faire sa distraction.

La fille aux jolies jambes (qui finirait par profiter de cet avantage plus tard quand elle errerait dans les nuits noires à la recherche de clients pour subvenir aux besoins de son fils) avait dit d'une voix faussement effrayante que c'était un bonbon du diable et que celui-ci viendrait l'attraper et l'emmener en enfer avec lui pour avoir osé le voler. Le diable tenait beaucoup à ses sucreries.

Steve avait répliqué, paniqué, que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait volé et qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il ne le croirait pas et qu'il le retrouverait même s'il essayait de s'en débarrasser.

Le plus petit était parti en courant, comme elle l'avait prédit mais tout de même un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire durer la plaisanterie plus longtemps.

La rousse, Betty dans ses souvenirs, avait eu raison. Steve était bien allait trouver quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était Bucky.

Bucky le grand héros de Steve à l'époque. Celui qui savait toujours quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation. Celui qui était toujours fort et intelligent. Invinsible et imbattable.

Plus tard, James confierait au blond la pression qu'il avait eu a être son héros. Et la légère colère de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller à être faible devant lui afin de ne pas le décevoir. Parce que Steve semblait éprouver une telle admiration, porter tellement d'espoirs en lui.

Le plus jeune répondrait qu'il l'aurait toujours considérer comme un héros même si le noiraud avait fait preuve de faiblesse.

Aujourd'hui Buck n'est plus son héros mais bien plus. L'admiration a laissé place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime, de beaucoup plus consumant.

Mais pour en revenir à cette fameuse journée, quand le blond avait raconté sa discussion avec " la rousse aux jambes aussi longue que les génériques de fin des films" , le regard du plus grand s'était teinté d'un voile sombre. Si sombre que même la nuit en aurait été jalouse.

Steve n'avait pas prêté attention à ce regard qui en disait pourtant long sur bien des choses. La peur de se faire emporter par le diable tenace à l'intérieur de son ventre, les griffes de de cette dernière planté sur son estomac.

James avait demandé le nom de la fille en question et, Steven ne le sut jamais, quelques jours après cette Betty s'était retrouvé les cheveux collés à son casque de moto par une glue extra-forte.

L'étudiante avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand on lui avait coupé sa magnifique chevelure flammes.

 _Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse Betty, j'aurais pu te faire bien pire pour avoir osé te moquer de Steve._

C'était effrayant quelques fois, ce que Bucky se sentait prêt à faire pour son cadet. Mais il avait accepté ce fait depuis longtemps maintenant et il vivait plutôt bien avec.

Mais avant ce jour mémorable Barnes avait rassuré son ami. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était réellement l'objet et dresser mille arguments pour le convaincre que le diable ne viendrait pas le chercher et que même s'il essayait James ne le laisserait de toute façon pas faire.

Une fois apaiser le blond avait dit d'un ton déterminé :

« Je veux essayer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Buck, fumons-le.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un trouillard, un incapable qui ne profite pas de la vie !

\- Stevie... Tu n'es pas un incapable ou... » Le noiraud serra les dents, détestant la façon que Steve avait de parler de lui, paroles des autres ou pas. « Tu es juste...

\- Arrête. Les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi mais toi, toi je t'interdis de penser comme eux, de penser à moi comme... ça. »

Il y avait eu ce jour-là, une telle fatigue dans les yeux de son petit blond, que James n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

De toute façon depuis qu'il avait croisé ces deux océans pour la première fois, Bucky n'avait jamais été capable de leur refuser quelque chose. C'était comme ça. Si Steven était faible physiquement, il arrivait pourtant à foutre des droites monumentales à sa raison.

« D'accord... Mais tu me laisses gérer les doses que tu prends et ce n'est pas négociable. »

C'était donnant-donnant.

Mais le sourire si lumineux que Steve avait adressé à Bucky lui avait fait se rendre compte que s'il lui avait offert avant, le plus vieux n'aurait même pas été capable d'imposer ses conditions.

Ils avaient fumé une taffe, deux taffes, trois taffes... Leur tête tournait autant que les minces filets de fumée qui sortaient de leur bouche. Leur corps semblait baigner dans du coton et leur cerveau dansait la Macarena à l'intérieur de leur crâne. Allongés côte à côte dans le jardin du blond, ils rigolaient à une blague de Steve tandis que le joint se consumait lentement.

« Hé Stevie baby, tu veux essayer un truc ? »

Steve n'avait pas réagi au surnom mais ouvert de grands yeux curieux face à la demande du plus vieux. Ce dernier voyait presque la fumer rouler de son oeil droit à son oeil gauche, incrusté dans sa rétine.

« Aujourd'hui je vais te donner ta première soufflette. »

Le blond n'était pas étonné que son meilleur ami connaisse autant de choses dans le domaine. James, même s'ils n'avaient que quelques mois d'écart, semblait avoir des années d'avance sur lui.

Il avait fait sa première fois très tôt.

Bu sa première bière encore plus.

Fumer son premier joint quelque temps après.

Et il avait l'impression de se battre contre des gros lourds et protéger Steve depuis toujours.

Au début ce dernier l'enviait. Dans sa façon de parler, de penser, dans les choses qu'il faisait. Barnes paraissait déjà si adulte alors que le blond ramait pour arracher cette étiquette de bébé qui lui collait à la peau (due notamment à son aspect fragile et à sa faible santé).

Mais en devenant adulte le cadet s'était rendu compte que Bucky avait été obligé de grandir vite, apprendre à s'occuper de lui très tôt, parce que ses incapables de parents auraient fini par le laisser mourir de faim ou autre chose s'il avait pris le luxe de rester un gamin.

Et après ça, inconsciemment, toutes les conneries qu'il avait faite dans sa jeunesse, avaient été un moyen d'attirer l'attention de ses parents. Il voulait simplement que ses géniteurs le remarquent, le regardent...

La réussite scolaire, les services qu'il rendait aux voisins, l'argent qu'il économisait pour leur offrir des cadeaux... Toutes ces choses n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour qu'ils lèvent le nez des canettes de bière pour l'un, des antidépresseurs pour l'autre.

Comme ça n'avait pas marché, les petits délits, la drogue, l'alcool... Cela avait été son dernier espoir.

En grandissant, alors qu'il prétendait haïr ses géniteurs et ne plus vouloir entendre parler d'eux, il avait pourtant continué à essayer de gagner l'amour qu'il méritait, l'amour qu'il aurait logiquement dû recevoir depuis le début.

 _Mais tu ne mérites pas cet amour-là, aussi laid que l'âme de tes parents_. Lui dirait Steve lors d'une soirée de beuverie qui ferait tomber le masque de l'aîné.

La seule conséquence de ses dernières tentatives avait été une dépendance à la drogue que Buck avait développée vers le milieu du lycée.

Le brun avait sombré, inexorablement. Des cernes sur ses yeux aussi noires que son coeur l'était à l'époque, pourri non seulement, par des années d'ignorance, mais égalemment de mépris dû aux échecs cuisants qu'avaient amenés ses efforts.

Steven Rogers avait vraiment eu du mal à sortir son ami du gouffre dans lequel il avait plongé tête baissée. Plusieurs fois il avait même failli plonger avec lui ; voyant que ses tentatives pour l'aider ne marchaient pas et en ayant marre de se sentir aussi loin du brun.

Steve avait besoin de Bucky et il était prêt à tout, même à plonger la tête la première dans le mal qui le rongeait vicieusement.

Sauver Bucky ou mourir avec lui.

Aucune autre solution possible. Aucune autre solution envisageable. Dans les deux cas c'était James Barnes la récompense finale.

Mais contre toutes attentes ce dernier s'en était sorti. Et ce miracle résultait de la relation fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec le blond.

En voyant celui-ci prêt à le suivre, en voyant cet être si pur, si bon, prêt à se pourrir jusqu'à la moelle pour lui, James n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se sauver pour le sauver lui.

Et c'est à partir de là que le noiraud avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin du regard de ses parents mais simplement de celui de Steve ; parce que le regard qu'il posait sur lui, l'image qu'il voyait de sa propre personne dans les yeux du blond, c'était la plus belle récompense qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Son ami embellissait sa propre réalité en même temps de l'embellir lui. Et c'est pour cette constatation qu'il il s'était battu, corps et âme, le blond à ses côtés, bouclier indestructible.

Et Steve ne l'avait plus jamais envié pour avoir grandi trop vite après ça.

Mais pour en revenir à cet après-midi-là, une fois le principe de la soufflette expliqué (Je vais prendre une grande bouffée et après je mettrais ma bouche tout près de la tienne et toi tu inspireras la fumée à l'intérieur, tu comprends ? Tu en prends le plus possible, tu gonfles à fond tes poumons) le blond avait excepté sans hésitation.

Bucky avait alors pris sa grande bouffée et approché sa bouche de celle de son ami, à seulement une poignée de millimètres de la sienne, le haut de son corps penché sur celui de Steve tandis qu'ils demeuraient tous les deux côte à côte.

La position n'était pas des plus confortables pour le plus vieux mais les deux garçons auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir bouger.

Le blond sentait le coeur du noiraud battre contre sa poitrine et même à travers leur t-shirt le cadet pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de son ami comme s'ils étaient torses nus. Elle l'embrasait et Steven ne pouvait cacher les rougeurs sur les joues. Comme si le soleil lui brûlait la chair et à bien y réfléchir ça n'en était pas très loin.

Les yeux de Bucky brillaient d'une envie inavouée et pas encore assumée pour son cadet. Celle-ci semblait prendre tellement de place dans ses yeux (pour ne pas dire l'entièreté) qu'il se demandait comment Steven faisait pour ne pas la remarquer.

Ou peut-être la remarquait-il mais si c'était le cas il ne lui dit jamais.

James s'approcha un peu plus. Steve ferma les suivit les conseils de son meilleur ami et laissa le plus de fumée toxique s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il ne toussa même pas.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux Buck n'avait pas bougé, ses lèvres toujours bien trop proches des siennes.

Il n'y avait pas eu de baiser ce jour-là. Juste des lèvres qui se caressent, qui s'effleurent, sans pour autant se toucher réellement.

La bouche de Barnes était passé sur celle de Rogers comme un filet de fumée, lui laissant un amer goût de frustration sans qu'il n'y songe plus que ça.

Et les deux garçons s'étaient finalement séparés sans un mot de plus. Le froid glacial à nouveau présent ; il avait pris naissance à la fin de leur première étreinte de gamins et n'était jamais resté très loin d'eux depuis.

Après ce moment troublant ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine et c'est là qu'ils avaient croisés le gros Hendrick.

Hendrick était un enfant obèse dont la bedaine dépassait de son t-shirt trop petit (impossible de lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille) et ses bourrelets bougeaient en vague à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait un double menton qui devait probablement l'étouffer s'il tentait de baisser la tête et il s'essoufflait après chaque phrase. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau lui tombaient devant les yeux et, comme il avait toujours un paquet de chips dans la main droite et qu'il repoussait toujours les mèches qui barraient sa vue avec celle-ci, ils se retrouvaient très souvent gras dès le début de la journée. Le seul avantage qu'avait l'Allemand, c'était de n'avoir aucun bouton d'acné sur la peau. Steve disait toujours que c'était parce qu'il était tellement laid et sale que même les boutons ne prenaient pas le risque de s'aventurer sur lui.

James ne sait par quel miracle, Hendrick avait deux amis. Deux garçons au physique un peu près semblable au sien, toujours scotchés à ses baskets ; aussi fidèles que l'était la culotte du lundi de Larson, le type de leur collège qui la gardait jusqu'au vendredi, et c'est dire à quel point ils étaient fidèles. Collé à lui comme son ombre, et comme ils étaient tous les trois en surpoids, l'image marchait plutôt bien.

Steve, lui, soupçonnait les deux garçons de rester avec Hendrick parce que sa mère les invitait souvent à manger et que celle-ci avait une réputation de cuisinière hors pair.

Hendrick avait donc interpellé les deux amis au milieu d'une ruelle permettant d'accéder plus vite au lieu d'amusement.

« Hé les tarlouzes ! »

Bucky s'était d'emblée mis devant Steve en reconnaissant cette voix et s'était exclamé :

« Putain Hendtrique tu peux pas nous foutre la paix deux minutes ? »

Hendrtique, le surnom était venu après que le garçon ait été surpris en train de bander en regardant leur professeur d'svt leur parler de la reproduction des grenouilles.

L'allemand s'était approché, furieux, ses acolytes derrière lui en une seule et même ombre obèse.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire l 'gay ? »

La rage de James grandissait au fur et à mesure que les insultes et insinuation sur sa relation avec lui et Steve grimpaient. Il était fatigué de ces gens qui les empêchaient de vivre leur vie, qui faisait des rumeurs simplement parce qu'ils étaient proche d'un autre garçon (bordel ce n'est pas comme s'il roulait des patins au blond à longueur de journée quand même).

Mais il était encore plus fatigué que Steven ait à subir ça, lui qui se montrait toujours poli envers les autres élèves, lui qui essayait même d'aller vers eux au début avant qu'il ne comprenne que ça ne servait à rien parce que sa taille trop fine et son corps trop faible n'inspirait que la méchanceté gratuite et la moquerie.

Un peu comme Hendrick au final. Mais contrairement à Steve, le plus rond ne faisait pas l'effort d'être bon envers les autres.

Bucky pouvait encaisser les regards accusateurs, les chuchotements dans son dos, mais il ne pouvait permettre qu'ils atteignent Steve.

Bordel son meilleur ami aurait dû naître sur une autre planète qui l'aurait enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il ne méritait pas d'être ici, entouré de lions affamés prêts à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre faiblesse qu'il montrerait mais en aucun cas prêt à lui faire une place dans le troupeau pour tout le courage qu'il dégageait.

De toute façon Steven valait mieux que ce foutu troupeau.

C'est étrange la facilité qu'il avait à dresser les qualités de ce dernier alors qu'il peinait à trouver les siennes.

Étrange mais pas dérangeant.

Buck était peut-être fort physiquement mais c'est lui qui se laisserait emporter par ses démons quelques années plus tard.

Pas Steve.

Même quand son père le rejetterait parce qu'il avouerait son homosexualité.

Même quand une bande d'enfoirés de son école d'art brûlerait son carnet de dessins rempli de paysages et de portraits, rempli de couleurs, comme lui.

Même quand le médecin lui annoncerait la fragilité de son coeur.

Même quand il apprendrait la maladie de sa mère.

Même quand James et lui aurait la plus violente dispute de leur vie.

Même quand l'un de ses plus proches amis se laisserait mourir avec des médicaments.

Jamais Steve.

Et Steve veillerait toujours sur lui.

Alors Bucky s'était approché à son tour, ignorant la faible poigne sur son poignet, son ventre beaucoup plus plat que celui de son ennemi touchant la masse volumineuse de celui-ci.

« C'est la graisse qui déborde de tes oreilles qui te rend sourd ? »

Hendrick avait laissé son poing prendre de l'élan afin de frapper le crâne du brun mais James, dû à la lenteur de l'autre garçon, avait eu le temps de voir le coup venir et s'était baissé. Il avait ensuite tenté de lui mettre une droite à son tour mais la drogue encore trop présente dans son organisme l'avait fait tituber en voulant donner de la force à son poing et il avait senti la main grasse d'Hendrick s'accrochait aux cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne la seconde d'après pour avoir une prise sur son corps. Il avait empoigné la touffe de cheveux et avait approché la tête de Barnes du mur avant de l'envoyer contre avec une force respectable pour un gamin de son gabarit.

Le coup n'avait pas été fatal car pas assez fort mais il avait tout de même réussi à bien sonner le noiraud.

Il aurait une bosse démentielle les semaines suivantes mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de flanquer une nouvelle raclée à Hendrick pour avoir de nouveau insulté son Stevie.

Hendrick et ses deux porcelets avaient profité du moment pour avancer vers Steve recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête tournait vers Bucky dans une mine affolée, ne cessant de murmure son nom comme une boucle incapable de prendre fin.

De toute évidence la peur avait beau le paralysé, voir son ami assommé l'inquiétait encore plus que le savon qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir.

Il voulait l'aider. Se lever et foncer vers lui. Prendre son visage entre ses mains pour inspecter son état et ensuite le prendre dans ses bras pour se rassurer parce que James, lui, dirait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

James ne disait jamais qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Même si c'était le cas.

Des restes de son éducation unvraihommenemontrerienparcequ'unvraihommen'estpasunetapettefragileetsensiblealorsferme-làmêmesitu'asqueseptansparcequetum'empêchesdesuivremonfilm

(un vrai homme ne montre rien parce qu'un vrai homme n'est pas une tapette fragile et sensible alors ferme-là même si tu n'as que sept ans parce que tu m'empêches de suivre mon film. )

La seule fois où Barnes avait osé demander de l'aider, la seule fois où il avait eu besoin de ses parents après un cauchemar, ceux-ci l'avaient renvoyé dans sa chambre avec un bon coup de pied au fesses qui l'avait traumatisé encore plus que le cauchemar lui-même.

Depuis ce jour-là il associait l'idée de dire ce qu'il ressent à la douleur du coup. Aussi bien physique que mental.

Steve se démenait chaque jour pour changer ça. Il y arrivait, quelques fois.

 _Avec moi tu n'auras jamais un coup de pied au cul mais un bisou sur la joue si tu veux. Chaque fois que tu veux me dire un de tes bobos, moi je te fais un bisou d'accord ?_

Le blond lui avait dit ça quand ils étaient encore assez petits. Et depuis Steven Rogers faisait son possible pour remplacer le souvenir du coup de pied par un bisou.

Un bisou sur la joue mais à la fin de cette histoire il le ferait autre part.

Se dévoiler été dur pour Bucky. Avec Steve un peu moins.

« Alors petite fille, prêt à prendre la même raclée que ton petit-copain ? On va te casser comme on casse un crabe pour le manger. »

Hendrick leva le poing. Steve ferma fort les yeux, son corps semblant être fait de ciment. Il avait beau se défendre en temps normal, la peur et la drogue le rendaient incapable de bouger.

Le coup n'arriva jamais.

Seulement le bruit.

Une main contre une peau.

Et quand il confronta à nouveau son regard à leur réalité bien merdique, Bucky se tenait devant lui, à deux doigts de s'effondrer suite au nouveau coup (pas que le coup soit fort en soi mais après un mur il semblait deux fois plus violent).

Ça n'empêcha pas James de répliquer avec une violence aussi forte que son fameux crochet du droit :

« Tu sais, pour un mec qui passe son temps à nous insulter de pd, tu es pourtant celui qui fourre le plus de saucisses dans ta bouche de nous cinq réunis. Connard. »

Hendrick se rua vers lui sans prêter attention à ses amis hilares derrière lui et Steve ne réfléchit plus. Il prit la main de Bucky dans la sienne, le tira en arrière avant qu'un nouveau coup ne l'atteigne, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put, forçant son ami pour la première fois plus lent que lui.

Steve n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie. Sa gorge semblait rétrécir, son souffle fuir sa bouche comme un pestiféré mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant un long moment. Et la main de Buck dans la sienne, il se sentit capable de courir des années encore.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de la fête foraine, derrière l'une des roulottes, et Steve posa Bucky contre l'une des fixations métalliques légèrement au-dessus du sol. Il ne pensa même pas à s'asseoir lui-même, ne fit même pas attention à sa respiration sifflante (enfin jusqu'au moment où James sorti, non sans une grimace de douleur, une ventoline de la poche de son jean et que Steve se rende compte qu'il en gardait toujours une sur lui au cas où son ami en aurait besoin et qu'il ait envie de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer ainsi que de lui faire des bisous à lui en user la joue).

Une aspiration du plastique magique et sa gorge s'ouvrait à nouveau.

« Espèce de con ! Pourquoi tu as pris le coup à ma place ? Un mur s'était déjà pas suffisant ? Tu n'aurais pas des tendances BDMFD par hasard ? »

Bucky leva difficilement la tête vers lui, son crâne jouant des cymbales. Il voyait presque le petit singe les frappait l'une contre l'autre.

Bordel le choc l'avait sacrément retourné.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son meilleur ami était adorable quand il se mettait en colère. En fait Steve était un peu près adorable dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Sauf quand il sortirait de la douche avec une simple serviette sur les hanches et des gouttes d'eau s'amusant à dévaler son corps (se moquant de lui parce que ses doigts n'auraient pas ce privilège) des années après, à l'âge adulte. Là il deviendrait la définition même du désir.

« On dit BDSM, Stevie. Et comment tu connais ce truc ?

\- Une amie à ma mère m'en a parlé un jour.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui. Au début j'ai juste cru qu'elle n'était pas très intelligente, qu'elle devait vraiment ne pas connaître l'alphabet et après elle a commencé à expliquer ce qu'elle faisait avec son jardinier à ma mère. Le pire c'est que ma maman n'a pas eu l'air aussi dégoûtée que moi... »

James rit. Steven ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ce n'est plus les cymbales qui envahirent la tête du brun mais le rire de son meilleur ami.

Plus tard c'est pendant que ce dernier rirait qu'il lui demanderait de l'épouser.

Cependant Steve repris vite son sérieux.

« Comment tu te sens... ? »

James lui adresse un nouveau sourire, éclatant, presque déplacé face à la situation.

« J'ai l'impression qu'une bombe a explosée dans mon cerveau. J'ai mal. »

Et Steve comprit aussitôt la raison du sourire.

« OK, je suppose que t'as mérité ton bisou. »

Et le bisou en question manqua sa cible pour atterrir à la commissure des lèvres du noiraud.

Ce semi-baiser là, ils n'en reparlèrent jamais. Comme les autres qui suivirent d'ailleurs. Tous dans des situations semblables, tous après que Steve Rogers ait eu la peur de sa vie à cause de son meilleur ami. Mais même s'ils n'en reparlèrent jamais, aucun n'en n'oublia aucun.

« Tu peux me protéger Bucky, mais pas au profit de ton propre état. »

Steve avait murmuré ça comme un secret mais c'était surtout parce qu'il refusait de briser l'intimité qui s'était créée suite au baiser.

« Je peux encaisser les coups Jolie-Coeur...

\- Peut-être mais moi je ne peux pas encaisser de te voir les prendre. Et tu mérites d'avoir autre chose que des coups, mets-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Buck lui avait attrapé la main pour y poser un baiser.

« Et toi mets-toi dans la tête que j'encaisserais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

La discussion s'était arrêté à partir de là.

/

« C'était une sacrée journée.

\- Ouais. La seule fois où Hendrick a réussi à nous toucher. »

Mais ce n'était pas ce détail-là qui avait rendu la journée mémorable. Aucun ne le dit.

Ils avaient beau être les meilleurs amis du monde, se connaître sur le bout des doigts, il y avait pourtant tant de choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas.

Peut-être parce que justement, ils étaient plus que ça.

Et que ça leur foutait la trouille.

À Bucky surtout. Steve, lui, avait assumé son amour des hommes. Pas son amour pour son meilleur ami.

Les mentalités avaient évolué, le brun n'était pas certain d'en avoir fait autant. Toujours bloqué sur ses peurs, passé et présentes, incapable de les surmonter comme Steven l'avait fait.

Peur de ce que ses parents le faisaient devenir quand il a commencé à toucher à la drogue.

Peur de perdre Steve, en permanence.

Peur de le perdre quand ils étaient jeunes parce qu'une simple toux pouvait l'emporter.

Peur de le perdre à cause de l'amour et de l'envie qui avait grandit dans son estomac à chaque fois que le blond le prenait dans ses bras. Amour qui avait quitté son estomac pour venir s'installer dans son cœur avec beaucoup trop de bagages pour n'y rester que quelques jours (et à l'heure actuelle Bucky pouvait affirmer que celui-ci avait même parfaitement pris ses aises et aménager un petit nid douillet).

Peur de le perdre quand celui-ci lui avait avoué préféré les hommes parce que son meilleur ami en grandissant était devenu encore plus beau, plus musclé, plus sûr de lui.

Peur parce que James avait à présent un millier de concurrents et qu'il ne ferait rien pour les battre.

Et peur quand le premier petit ami de Steve avait débarqué dans leur vie avec son affection débordante.

Barnes se souvient de la jalousie dévorante que cet inconnu avait engendré. Et de la haine aussi. De la haine envers son meilleur ami pour ne pas l'avoir regardé lui. De la haine pour ce petit-ami qui semblait l'aimer mieux que lui. Pourtant Bucky était resté. Parce qu'il l'avait promis à Steve et qu'il était bien trop faible face à lui.

Peur. Encore et toujours la peur. Il s'était confié à son ami au fil des années (parce qu'il aimait recevoir ses bisous et que Steven même en devenant adulte avait conservé cette tradition). Il lui avait dit quand il avait besoin d'aide, quand il avait mal suite à une blessure, quand il doutait, quand il stressait mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait peur.

Et là, en voyant le regard bleu de son ami perdre son éclat à cause d'une tempête qui traînait depuis longtemps, il aimerait lui dire qu'il a peur pour lui. Qu'il n'a pas envie de le voir sombrer comme le noiraud a pu le faire quelques années plus tôt parce que (et là encore il est égoïste) il ne le supporterait pas.

Parce que la douleur qui l'a étreint en voyant Steve se fissurer dans ses bras lui a fait encore plus mal au coeur que le regard remplit d'indifférence de ses parents ; et que si ce premier moment de faiblesse n'est que le début d'une avalanche, il ne survivra pas à la chute.

Sa vie n'est rien sans cette lumière bleue qu'il voit chaque fois qu'il se retrouve dans le noir.

Steve tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui et le noiraud se met à prier que ce qui tourne dans son crâne ne soit pas visible dans ses yeux. Le plus jeune ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il ne voit rien ou peut-être qu'il accepte de ne rien voir. Il relance simplement la conversation.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hendrick il y a quelques jours.

\- Oh...

\- Ma mère... Ma mère voulait que j'aille lui parler. Elle disait qu'elle avait passé sa vie à en vouloir à des gens et qu'arrivé au terminus elle se rendait compte que toute cette colère qu'elle avait gardée pour elle, sans jamais tenter d'arranger les choses, ça l'avait empêché de profiter pleinement de certains petits bonheurs. Elle m'a expliqué que cette haine, même pour des gens détestés il y a longtemps, elle revenait parfois la piquer comme une petite aiguille et qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir rien fait pour se sentir un peu plus sereine. Le temps est trop précieux pour s'encombrer de mauvais sentiments, je crois que ce sont ses mots exacts. Alors je suis allé parler à Hendrick et ça m'a fait du bien. »

Le noiraud a envie de dire à Steve que sa mère était une femme formidable mais là encore ça lui ferait mal. Le plus jeune n'est pas prêt à accepter le passé dans les phrases qui contiennent aussi sa génitrice.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu... ?

\- On l'a harcelé au lycée parce qu'il était trop gros. Il a fait une tentative de suicide après ça. C'est l'un de ses deux potes du collège qui l'a trouvé dans sa salle de bain les poignets en sang. Les ambulanciers l'ont sauvé mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Il était en dépression depuis longtemps à cause de son poids, avant le collège même mais il n'en parlait pas. Il avait honte de lui. Il se détestait. La nourriture était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'aller mieux et c'était parallèlement son plus grand ennemi. Il était mal dans sa peau et il se défoulait sur nous pour oublier sa rage de lui-même. C'était plus facile de s'en prendre aux autres que d'admettre qu'il avait un problème d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Après sa tentative de suicide Jack, celui qui l'a trouvé, est resté près de lui pour l'aider à vaincre la dépression qui le guettait depuis des années et que le lycée avait fini par laisser échapper complètement. Il s'est repris en main, a perdu du poids, a trouvé un emploi auprès d'un foyer de jeunes en difficultés. Ça a été long, très long, et il a voulu abandonner plusieurs fois. Heureusement Jack est resté et l'a soutenu. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant et Jack lui a confié que depuis le collège, même s'il pouvait être intimidant au début, il l'a toujours apprécié et que les plats de sa mère n'y sont pour rien. Hendrick a pleuré en réalisant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontré un type comme ça.

\- Je ne me serais jamais douté que Jack puisse se sentir aussi proche de lui... Je me sens mal pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire à Hendrick maintenant...

\- Il ne nous en veut pas. On était tous des gosses, pas vraiment conscient de l'impact des mots sur les autres. Et puis ils nous provoquaient, on répliquait. C'était de la défense. Il s'est aussi excusé pour nous avoir traité de gay et m'a demandé si j'avais enfin réussi à te mettre dans mon lit.

\- Quoi !? Il a sérieusement dit ça ?

\- Je te jure. Pour lui à chaque fois que je te regardais j'avais tellement de cœurs dans les yeux qu'ils sortaient limites de mes orbites comme dans les cartoons. »

Bucky hésite à demander si les coeurs que disait voir Hendrick ont réellement existé ou si c'est juste l'Allemand qui les a inventés.

Le noiraud regarde son ami de la même façon après tout.

« J'ai réalisé quelque chose avec cette conversation Buck. Et avec ma mère aussi...

\- Qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des Allemands qui mangent des saucisses ? »

Bucky sait que l'humour ne se prête pas à la situation actuelle mais le tournant que prend la conversation l'angoisse. Il est intelligent, il sait où Steve veut en venir. Où ils auraient dû en venir depuis longtemps. Cette route glissante qu'il a toujours voulu éviter, privilégiant les raccourcis comme le lâche qu'il sait être.

Il prend la bouteille de whisky et en avale cinq gorgées. Faible pour faire face à cette discussion seul. L'espace d'un instant il se revoit plus jeune quand la drogue était le big-boss de ses alliés pour affronter les choses difficiles et qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter de mêler Steve à sa destruction. Il a l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Malgré cette pensée, il ne regrette pas les gorgées avalaient à l'instant.

Peut-être qu'une part de lui n'est pas encore totalement guéri. Tant que ses parents seront encore en vie, il doutera de l'être complètement de toute façon. Tout ne peut pas être parfait, même avec un Steve Rogers dans sa vie (mais le blond défend tout de même bien la définition).

« Se cacher les choses ne mène à rien. Soit on perd du temps à être heureux, soit ce que l'on garde finit par nous tuer. Hendrick, ça l'a mené au suicide. Ma mère ça lui a pourri le peu de vie que la mort lui a laissée. »

Le blond semble presque désespéré quand il continue.

« On n'a pas le temps Bucky. Les choses peuvent aller vite, trop vite. »

 _Regarde ma mère. Je la pensais invisible et il n'a fallu que quelques mois à un enfoiré de cancer pour prouver le contraire._

« On ne sait pas ce qui va arriver demain ou même dans deux minutes ! Peut-être que le plafond va s'effondrer et qu'on va crever sans avoir eu le temps de se dire la vérité. Tout est trop instable et si on ne met pas de pièces pour soutenir l'édifice, il va se casser la gueule et nous avec. J'ai perdu ma mère, je ne te perdrais pas toi aussi. »

La voix de Barnes manque de flancher quand il répond.

« Et c'est moi qui joue les poètes maudits.

\- Je voulais t'embrasser. Le jour où Hendrick t'a fracassé la tête contre le mur, je voulais t'embrasser. Et même avant, quand tu m'as fait ma première soufflette. Je t'en ai voulu longtemps pour ne pas avoir eu les couilles de poser clairement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce jour-là moi j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser à ne plus avoir d'oxygènes dans les poumons. C'était fou mais à ce moment-là si tu savais comme j'en avais rien à foutre de l'être.

\- Steve arrête...

\- J'ai jamais eu le courage de t'avouer ça parce que... Parce que j'avais peur de confondre amour et admiration. J'avais peur de ressentir quelque chose pour toi uniquement parce que tu prenais soin de moi, que tu me protégeais et que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire des choses gentilles... Et... Et il y avait cette part de moi qui ne voulait pas se tromper. Qui avait envie de t'aimer, qui avait tellement envie de t'aimer.

\- Je t'en supplie ne parle plus... »

Steve n'écoute pas les suppliques de son ami et se rapproche même de lui. Ses deux mains passent de chaque côté de son cou et ses doigts se croisent à l'arrière de son crâne juste en dessous de ces cheveux et son front se pose contre celui du noiraud. Instinctivement, les deux hommes ferment les yeux et Steven continue, la voix basse pour ne pas trahir l'émotion que suscite le souvenir :

« C'est idiot mais... Je n'aurais pas supporté de me tromper. Mais à l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à part toi, je ne connaissais rien. »

Bucky avale difficilement, Steve comprend qu'il se retient de fondre en larmes. Et le blond ignore quelle peur joue avec lui à ce moment-là

« Et après l'adolescence je me suis mis à développer ce physique un peu plus... Avantageux... À partir de là il y a tous ces regards qui ont commencé à se poser sur moi... Des regards que je ne n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir voir avant. On avait envie de moi, on me désirait. J'ai même eu droit à des regards amoureux Buck ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait vouloir tant de moi avant... Bon sang ça paraissait dingue ! Et je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ça ne m'a pas plu parce que c'est ce que je pensais avoir attendu toute ma vie, qu'on me regarde avec autre chose que du mépris ou de la moquerie. J'avais enfin toute cette attention que je recherchais mais plus la tienne... Enfin plus comme avant... Toi, tu avais cessé de me regarder... »

 _Parce que c'était devenu trop douloureux. Tous ces regards contre le mien. Je ne faisais pas le poids._

« Pourquoi tu as cessé de me regarder Bucky... ?»

Une fausse note dans la mélodie qu'est la voix du blond. Le plus vieux comprend qu'elle se brise, note par note.

Il pourrait dire la vérité, l'aider à reprendre la musique, ré accorder l'instrument, mais il ment.

« Je n'en sais rien... »

Steve encaisse. Il le connaît.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé. Leur affection, leur amour, ça n'a jamais valu le tien. C'est si différent avec toi, tout est meilleur. _Tout est coloré_. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre et pour être sûr de moi. Je t'aimais. Je t'aime encore d'ailleurs, au cas où tu aurais besoin de l'entendre clairement. Et ce n'est pas la crevette essoufflée au bout d'un demi-tour d'un tour de terrain qui rêve d'attention qui parle là.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre arrête... »

James n'arrive plus à parler alors il pose sa grande main sur celle de Steve (si grande qu'elle l'enveloppe complètement) qui repose sur sa propre cuisse. Il la serre fort, comme pour appuyer ses dires, comme pour lui faire mal.

Le blond n'en a que faire et serre même les doigts du plus vieux qu'il sent contre sa paume.

Son meilleur ami a toujours eu la peau brûlante. Ça réchauffe le froid laissé par sa mère.

« Je n'aime pas seulement ce que je vois dans ton regard Buck. J'en ai eu la confirmation chaque fois que tu fermais les yeux quand je t'embrassais au coin des lèvres. On se regardait plus et j'avais pourtant envie de te rouler la pelle du siècle. »

Steve tente l'humour pour ne pas brusquer le noiraud si peu habitué à autant d'amour. C'est nouveau pour tous les deux mais Steve est le premier qui parle enfin. Et voir Bucky comme ça lui donne envie de faire avaler les bouteilles de bière à son géniteur pas seulement le liquide à l'intérieur et la boite en plastique qui contient les pilules de sa mère. Comment peut-on faire pour ne pas offrir d'amour à quelqu'un comme son aîné ?

« Quand je suis dans tes bras même si je ne te vois pas j'pense quand même que ça ne serait pas dérangeant de crever à l'intérieur. Tu te rends compte ? Je déteste la mort mais j'serais quand même heureux si je venais à partir dans tes bras. C'est flippant. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est vraiment dingue mais c'est pas grave. Je suis bien, j'ai jamais froid quand t'es contre moi.

\- Arrête...

\- Je t'aime. C'est putain d'incroyable à quel point je t'aime. »

Bucky a envie d'exploser. Sa tête tourne à plein régime, les choses défilent trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de les analyser, de réfléchir.

« Regarde-moi, j'en peux plus de le chercher partout... Regarde-moi Buck... »

Bucky a envie de dire à Steve qu'il l'aime à en crever lui aussi. Qu'il l'aime sûrement depuis qu'ils sont gosses. Qu'il l'aime et bien plus encore. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se jeter dans les deux océans qui composent ses yeux et même à s'y noyer. Qu'il lui coupe le souffle, le cœur. Qu'il lui a coupé aussi un bon nombre de ses peurs. Qu'il n'a jamais cessé de le regarder, plus discrètement cependant.

Et pourtant, la seule chose qui sort de ses lèvres ce sont ses mots froids comme celui qui s'installe entre eux quand ils sont séparés. Encore plus mordants que la gueule d'un loup qui se plante sur sa victime.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant de sortir avec ce connard de Stanley pendant plus d'un an Steven ? »

Le blond sait que Bucky veut faire mal, il ne l'a jamais appelé par son prénom sauf dans ce but. C'est sa technique de défense, le bouclier de Captain America revisiter.

« J'étais persuadé qu'on foncerait dans le mur. J'avais le choix entre ne rien tenter et te garder dans ma vie sans aucun risque ou essayer mais avec de fortes chances que ça foute notre relation en l'air et ça, ça m'aurait bousillé. On n'était pas encore prêt à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Stanley... Je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais et tu m'aurais répondu que je méritais mieux, je t'aurais dit que c'était faux et tu aurais continué à te descendre... Tu aurais eu peur de déteindre sur moi, ou plutôt que la partie de toi pollué par tes parents finisse par m'infecter moi aussi. Mais on aurait essayé, parce qu'on refuse pas un combat (et là Bucky n'est pas d'accord, leur relation est beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas un combat). Et puis tu aurais commencé à réfléchir à trop de choses, a avoir peur de trop de choses aussi. Tu aurais changé pour être sûr de ne pas me blesser, pour me protége, et au final qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait eu de naturel... Il y avait trop en jeu... Et... Ça semblait si compliqué de t'aimer d'un côté... Stanley m'offrait de la facilité et j'ai choisi cette solution...

\- Et en quoi les choses sont différentes maintenant ?

\- J'ai réalisé que j'étais con. On a toujours pris des risques plus gros que nous tous les deux l'un pour l'autre. J'aurais dû prendre celui-là aussi. La facilité ça vaut rien sans toi. Pas grand-chose vaut le coup sans toi. Je te l'ai dit, tu rends les choses meilleures. Tu me rends meilleur.

\- Je... Je t'ai attendu Steve... Bordel je t'ai vraiment attendu...

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé pour avoir mis si longtemps à arriver... Je ne cours pas très vite...

\- Et j'ai eu peur de te perdre quand tu as rencontré Stanley, tu'n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. »

Peur. Il le lui dit pour la première fois. Peur. Il dit ce mot à voix haute pour la première fois.

Sa main se serre à nouveau mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour faire mal. Il continue.

« Dis-moi que je te perdrais jamais...

\- J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant. Tu peux pas me perdre Buck, je suis à toi depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin. J'ai toujours été à toi. Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour le voir.

\- J'ai peur de te blesser...

\- Tu as toujours fait le contraire ! Tu n'es pas tes putains de parents, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Eux n'aime personne et pourtant, même si vous avez le même sang, toi tu as toujours réussi à le faire. Tes parents ont décidé de vivre en colocation avec leurs démons mais toi t'as réussi à les écraser. Tes parents n'apportent que du noir autour d'eux mais toi, toi tu m'apportes des milliers de couleurs chaudes. Tu es beau Buck. Bon sang si tu savais à quel point tu es beau. Je suis resté avec toi presque tout ma vie et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! C'est grâce à toi et à ma mère que je suis devenu quelqu'un dont je n'ai plus honte. Si tu avais dû me blesser je l'aurais remarqué bien avant crois-moi. Et puis même, j'peux pas vivre sans toi. T'aurais beau me foutre en l'air que j'resterais quand même. J'pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. »

Steve prend le menton de Bucky entre ses doigts et plante son regard dans le sien. Le noiraud l'admire. Il vient de perdre sa mère et pourtant il trouve encore la force d'être le plus courageux des deux.

« J'aurais vraiment dû t'embrasser derrière cette putain de roulotte. On aurait gagné un paquet de temps.

\- T'aurais pas eu les couilles toi non plus...

\- Mais maintenant oui. »

Et Steve n'a jamais été aussi rapide à quelque chose au moment où sa bouche épouse enfin celle de Bucky. Il ne faut même pas une demi-seconde au plus vieux pour répondre à cette caresse trop longtemps espéré.

Leurs lèvres se chamaillent au début. Celles de Steve se referment sur la lippe inférieure du brun, celles de Bucky font la même avec celle du haut. Elles se câlinent, se mordent, s'attrapent.

Celles de James sont chaudes, comme le reste de sa peau, peut-être même plus. Elles irradient le blond.

Le baiser a un goût d'urgence, de manque, de besoin, d'attente trop longue pour être fait tendrement.

Si ce sont les cheveux or de Steve qui lui donne une ressemblance au soleil James, lui, c'est sans aucun doute la chaleur qui se dégage de sa peau. Son être entier semble être un immense soleil dans lequelle Steve prendrait plaisir à brûler.

 _Un amour sans limites..._

Très vite leur langue se retrouve à réclamer leur jumelle et Steve n'hésite pas une seconde à répondre à la demande. Elles se mettent alors à valser ensemble, gracieuses et en accord parfait. En osmose.

La respiration leur semble secondaire tant ils ne peuvent cesser de s'embrasser, lèvres ou langues. Ils ont attendus trop longtemps, même les secondes semblent durer une éternité à présent.

Steve est essoufflé. Il vient de faire deux fois le tour de la terre en deux minutes. Quitter les lèvres de Bucky est difficile mais il ne veut pas mourir avant d'avoir eu la suite.

Mais le noiraud a besoin de ressentir Steven. Encore. Toujours. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'au bout des temps.

Il bascule pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses de Rogers, il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elles étaient devenues si musclées, si fermes. Le visuel n'a rien à voir avec le toucher, il va devoir tâter le terrain pour découvrir les autres surprises.

Bucky essaie de ralentir la cadence. Il s'écarte des lèvres du blond, ils se regardent, se regardent vraiment. Puis le noiraud dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et continue d'en poser des plus petits son front, ses paupières que le blond à fermé. Ses baisers descendent en cascade le long de son visage, prenant soin d'embrasser chaque partie de ce cadeau avant de venir aspirer la peau derrière le lobe de son oreille pour y laisser une marque rouge.

Steve est aussi beau que ses dessins. Si beau que Barnes se demande s'il ne s'est pas lui même crée sur l'une de ses feuilles.

Il pose ensuite ses deux lippes à la base du cou de son amant, entre ses clavicules et cette fois sa langue remonte le long de celui-ci, effleurant la pomme d'Adam. Jusqu'à revenir sur les lèvres qu'il lèche aussi avant que Steve n'ouvre sa bouche pour réclammer un baiser plus poussé.

Buck se détache, avide de continuer son exploration sur ce corps sculpté à l'intérieur de l'Olympe. Ses mains passent sous le sweat du plus jeune et ses ongles se plantent dans son dos alors qu'il fait danser de manière lascive ses hanches, sentant quelque chose d'agréable contre son pantalon.

Le brun se penche en avant pour perdre sa tête derrière le cou de Steve, embrasser et mordre la peau qui se trouve juste en dessous de la naissance de ses cheveux.

Steve sent bon. Un goût de paradis.

Rogers respire de manière saccadé et laisse des gémissements, sonnant comme des notes de musique aux yeux du brun, sortir de sa bouche.

Le plus jeune pose ses mains sur les reins de son ami et le rapproche, appuyant le mouvement de ce dernier.

Et, malgré leur respiration anarchique et l'envie de se laisser aller, Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de dire d'une voix tremblante, presque désespéré comme si c'était l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été qui parlait :

« Aime... Moi...

\- Trop facile t'es devenu nul en défi. »

Steve le renverse sans prévenir sur le canapé, retire leur Sweat avec une vitesse qu'il n'a jamais atteinte à la course. Il colle leur bassin tandis que le cadet se penche sur son oreille :

« J'aurais voulu être doux mais... Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, Buck... J'ai tellement attendu ce moment ... Et je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. »

Bucky niche ses deux mains sur la nuque de Steve et rapproche le visage de son cadet en face du sien. Il frotte leur nez ensemble dans une petite friction adorable et murmure juste avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche insatiable :

« Ce n'est pas grave, on a suffisamment été doux entre nous jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on peut laisser un peu de place au reste maintenant. »

Et juste avant que son amant ne disparaisse dans son cou, la voix fébrile parce que c'est la première fois qu'il prononce ces mots à voix haute, Buck murmure (alors qu'il les a pourtant toujours crié dans sa tête) :

« Je t'aime moi aussi Steve. »

Il les murmure parce que cette fois Steven ne lui échappe pas, parce que cette fois il est là, collé contre lui.

Il a toujours cru que les crier les rendraient plus vraies, leur donnerait plus d'impact pour s'imprimer dans la réalité et y rester mais pourtant ce soir, lorsqu'il lui chuchote, ils ont le plus beau goût de réalité.

Et ce soir-là, ils s'embrassent à en être aussi essoufflés qu'un sprint autour de la terre, ils s'embrassent et bien plus encore. Ils se rassemblent, complètent les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Ils ont l'impression qu'ils pourraient toucher l'univers.

 _Dis-moi Stevie, toi aussi tu les vois les étoiles ?_

Ils font l'amour autant de fois qu'ils ont d'années à rattraper, de secrets à exploser.

La peur de Bucky n'est plus aussi vorace. Il a fait comme Steve avec ses pinceaux et ses peintures, il a mélangé sa couleur sombre à celle plus chaude de Rogers et le rendu est éclatant. Jolie comme les yeux gris perles de James et comme ceux azurs de Steven.

Sa mère n'est pas oubliée, la blessure encore saignante mais Bucky est prêt à l'aider, comme toujours. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre façon de fonctionner. Et parce que le noiraud ne veut plus jamais voir l'océan que sont les yeux de son ami, débordait jusqu'à ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues.

Parce que ce sont eux maintenant, seulement eux et que c'est suffisant.

Parce que James a la définition du désir près de lui est qu'il a même le privilège de le voir sans serviettes autour des reins et que ça rend la définition encore plus fade que l'image.

Parce que James est amoureux et que ses peurs Steve a assez de kilos pour les écraser avec lui maintenant. Même s'il n'y arrive pas du premier coup. Et le blond a un argument en béton pour l'aider, il lui promet bien plus que des bisous sur la joue s'il lui en parle.

La route est encore longue pour chacun d'eux mais ils prendront leur temps, ils n'ont jamais été de très bons coureurs de toute façon.

Aujourd'hui tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il n'y a enfin plus de choses à cacher mais juste à découvrir et à aimer encore plus et ça, ça devrait enfin être quelque chose de simple.

/

Le matin semble se lever plus difficilement qu'eux.

Steve a pleuré dans la nuit mais Buck à embrassé toutes les larmes. Le blond lui a dit d'arrêter, que c'était niais et qu'avec des lèvres aussi agréables que les siennes elles allaient continuer de couler juste pour en profiter rusées comme elles sont.

Bucky a rit mais n'a pas arrêté pour autant.

Un baiser sur la tempe de son amant, un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher, d'une voix sarcastique le plus vieux s'exclame :

« En tout cas avec la nuit dernière, on ne peut plus dire que c'est Hendrick qui fourre le plus de saucisses dans sa bouche. On a rattrapé le retard !

\- Putain Buck ! T'es immonde ! »

James Barnes rigole comme un enfant pour la première fois.


End file.
